Rewrite The Stars (Destiel)
by kusuoscoffee
Summary: Castiel has always been intrigued by stars. They were a simple, solid idea. Well, at least they used to be. (A sweet Destiel fic)
1. chapter 1

Hello everyone! I got this app a long time ago, but never had the courage to post any of my writing. This will be my first published fic. Nobody will probably read this, but if you do, thank you! Please feel free to leave a comment. I will update once a week most weeks. This will most likely be the only author's note, because I personally dislike them.

This story will probably only be a couple chapters. It's a fanfiction based off a tumblr post. The story is about Dean Winchester and Castiel and how they come to realize their not-so-platonic feelings. The title will make sense soon enough. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters involved in this story.

(I'm spending more time on this introduction then the story whoops)

xxxxxx

Castiel always thought of stars as one solid thing.

They were beautiful creations in the sky, and radiated light, much like an angel. They were one of Castiel's favorite things made by his father.

But upon crossing paths with humanity, that definition had changed.

xxxxxx

Dean Winchester was a complex human.

Each day, Cas would learn something new about him. With a soft smile, he would add that information to his pile of things he kept about Dean in the most intimate part of his mind.

Sometimes, he will catch Dean staring at the stars.

He'll stare at them through the window of the impala as he drives at night, or when he awakens in the early hours of the morning and steps outside to clear his head. There is always something akin to longing written in his face.

Sometimes, Cas will catch Dean staring at him like that.

His breathing hitches and his heart flutters more quickly in his chest when that happens.

xxxxxx

"You love the stars." Cas notes one day.

Dean looks to Castiel. Cas can see just how deep his soul goes, and how impossibly bright it continues to shine even when in pain. He knew that soul well. In fact, he had rescued that soul. Rebuilt it. Dean's humane, innocent soul.

It was the soul he had fallen in love with.

Dean gave a self-depreciating laugh. That was something Cas hated. The way Dean felt about himself. As if he didn't matter, as if he was worthless. Which was completely untrue, Castiel thought.

"Does it matter?" Dean mumbles.


	2. chapter 2

It did matter.

In fact, it was one of the most important things in the universe.

Suddenly, stars are everywhere.

Stars are smattered across Dean's skin, on his shoulders, the bridge of his nose, and spread across his cheekbones. The freckles form constellations Castiel could trace forever.

There were stars in Cas, too.

They ignited when Dean touched him, looked at him, spoke to him. They flared up even in his presence. Sure, the feeling was unfamiliar. But it was not unpleasant, either.

Cas craves the feeling of those sparks. He found himself creating excuses for them.

Such as one day while doing research, Dean was across the table from him, legs stretching onto another chair.

"Dean, it seems I need help with the laptop."

Which was total BS.

Cas had quickly caught onto the concept of computers. However, how was Dean supposed to know that?

Cas keeps his eyes away from Dean. He stares at the screen, and listens as Dean's soft footsteps approach until he's behind Cas.

"What's the problem?"

Dean leans over Cas's shoulder.

The stars light up again. They blind Cas, to the point where all he can see is Dean.

Dean only.

It seems Cas hadn't been quite there because Dean was shaking his shoulder lightly, repeating his name.

"Um, could we go outside and get some fresh air?" Cas mumbles weakly.

Dean didn't even hesitate.

"Of course, Cas." But he looks worried.

Cas knew that expression. It appeared on Dean's face often, a side effect of his struggles.

Cas smiles weakly at Dean, following close behind him as they go up the stairs and outside.

xxxxxx

Cas holds onto Dean's soft, worn canvas jacket as they walk towards the impala. Dean sits on top of the hood, patting the space next to him for Cas.

"Talk to me." Dean asks.

But the voice is much different than Dean's usual tone. It's filled with softness. To be fair, Dean was a huge softie (another piece of information Cas has picked up about him), but that side only seeped out on rare occasions.

 _What am I doing?_ Cas asks himself numbly.

He can't tell Dean this. How strongly he feels about him. That he's in love with him. It probably wasn't the best thing to tell Dean, seeing as their friendship might not survive it.

"Will you talk to me?" Cas asks quietly. Hearing Dean's voice always calmed him down.

"About what?" Dean asks, confused.

"The stars." Cas replies after a minute. He thinks to the days in the impala, with Dean staring at them.

"I loved the stars when I was young," Dean looks up at the starry sky above them, smiling faintly, "I thought they were angels." He flashes Cas a smile, and Cas swears he forgets how to breathe.

"My mom always said angels were watching over me, which I suppose is true," Dean continues, the smile gone now, " But then there was the fire." His voice grew dark.

"And I stopped believing in them. How could something so great let something so awful happen? I hated them... But then, God Cas." Dean's face turned red, and his smile returned.

"I met you. And you... you were the most beautiful star I had ever seen. But that's the thing. You weren't just a star, Cas. You were my whole damn sky." Dean looks straight into Castiel's (now blurry with tears) cobalt eyes.


	3. chapter 3

A/N: Short chapter today. I'm sorry I disappeared, but I had exams :( Anyway, heres the story. You know, at 1:20 A.M.

"I'm-I'm in love with you, Cas." Dean blurted out.

"Dean... that's impossible." Cas whispers dumbly.

"Yeah, well, the impossible is kind of my forte."

Cas turns red. The lights outside the bunker flicker a little bit. Dean notices and laughs lightly.

There's a moment of silence before Cas responds.

"I love you too." Cas finally spits out the words he has been holding deep inside for years.

He has never seen Dean as happy as he looks right now.

Carefully, he slips his arm around Cas's waist. Cas tries to fight back a smile. Dean loves him.

Gently, Cas pulls Dean closer, and then closes the small gap between them, sealing it with his lips on Dean's.

Stars.

Stars everywhere.

It reminds Cas of when he flies. The thrill, his heart pounding, uncertainty.

Cas closes his eyes blissfully.

 _He was kissing Dean._

His stomach flips and he tries not to smile into the kiss. Softly, Dean pulls away.

Right. Humans need to breathe.

"C-Cas." Dean stutters. Cas smiles simply at him.

"I know. He replies quietly, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder. He relaxes into Cas's touch, sighing in relief.

"D-Dean, I'm going to need, to need you not to make those noises." Cas stammers uncomfortably.

Dean laughs softly.

"Glad to see I've rubbed off on you. Now, come on. Let's go inside. It's getting cold."

Cas helps Dean off the car, still smiling. It's as if he can't stop.

Dean loosely holds his hand as they walk inside. Cas's pride surges. _Dean likes-no, loves, him._

A/N: Yes, as mentioned, it was 1:20 when I wrote this, so it may seem a bit rushed. But it's summer now, so I will have more time. Thank you loves :)

-The Annoying Author️


	4. chapter 4

A/N: Hi! So I was grounded :( But I'm back! However I am losing inspiration for this story, so comment some ideas for next chapter. It's hard for me to write in this tense, so I may change it. Thank you :) Also, our little archangel Gabe is alive in this. Slight Sabriel

xxxx

Sam has known Dean is in love with Cas for years.

Dean only officially told him last year, but Sam knew years previously.

He knows from sneaked glances. "Accidental" touches. Soft smiles. Flushed cheeks.

So of course, when he gets out of the shower and sees Dean and Cas walking in, hands intertwined, he is not terribly surprised.

Dean is smiling hard than Sam has seen in... forever, honestly.

So Sam doesn't tease.

He doesn't make jokes.

He doesn't make fun of them.

Instead, he smiles and goes into the kitchen.

Because his brother deserves happiness.

xxxx

Dean breathes a sigh of relief. Sam is happy for them.

He lets go of Cas's hand, moving to turn off the laptop.

"De-"

Dean shushes Cas and cleans up the research.

"Let's go in my room."

There's not a suggestive meaning behind it. It's simple and innocent.

Cas nods and starts down the hall. He's memorized where Dean's room is.

xxxx

Dean closes the door softly behind him.

"Do you want to stay in here tonight?" Dean asks. There's a small sense of shyness behind it. Cas smiles.

"Of course, Dean."

"Just don't stare at me creepy, 'kay?"

Cas giggles.

"'Kay."

"Now that that's settled."

Dean tackles Cas, pushing them onto the bed. Cas squeals.

"Dean, wHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Cas yells, unable to keep the laughter out of his voice.

Dean ignores him and snuggles closer to him.

 _I knew he was a snuggler._ Cas thought to himself.

Cas gently wraps his arm around Dean's shoulders. He pulls him in closer.

They lay in silence for a little bit

"Dean?"

Dean looks up at Cas.

"Yeah?"

Cas smiles softly.

"I love you."

Dean blushes.

"I love you too."

Suddenly, there's a loud crash from outside the door.

"GET UP YOU MORONIC GOLDFISH. I'M HOME."

Cas feels Dean startle beside him.

"Gabriel." Cas smiles apologetically at Dean and slides out of his arms.

He opens the door and finds Gabriel laying on the ground, Sam on top of him. They're both laughing hysterically.

"He tackled me!" Gabe whines.

Sam frowns at him.

"You hit me!"

"It didn't hurt-"

"YOU ARE AN ARCHANGEL OF COURSE IT HURT-"

Cas quickly closed the door and locked it.

"What did I just witness." Dean mumbled from the bed.

A/N: what happened to this story it was all profound but then now it's fluff. I'm sorry, I'll fix it next chapter XD. I just had to post something.


	5. chapter 5

A/N: HI IM SORRY I NEED TO WORK ON MY UPLOADING SCHEDULE

Angst warning.

xxxxxxx

Cas is very grateful for the stars.

He and Dean regularly go outside to go see them. Dean holds his hand as they stare in wonder. Of what's out there. Possibilities.

Cas looks to Dean, and wonders the same thing about him.

"Dean?"

Dean looks up.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

Cas hesitates a moment.

"Everything. Pay attention to me, and Sam, and hunt, research, take care of yourself."

Dean smiles.

"It's because I have a cause."

"Cause, as in-"

"A reason to get up in the morning. You." Dean responds. (Ugh my Megstiel heart)

Cas blushes and gives Dean a smile in return.

xxxxxx

Cas thought it would stay like that between Dean and him forever.

He was wrong.

xxxxxx

Cas had gone on a walk, and when he came back, Dean was leaving, with a duffel bag in hand.

"Dean?"

Dean turned red.

"Hey, Cas, I was just, uh-"

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere!" Dean exclaimed defensively.

"Obviously not! You thought I was gone, so you were leaving."

Dean was quiet.

"Oh for God's sake, Dean! You could have just said it. _Hey, I don't love you anymore-"_

"What?" Dean asked.

"What??" Cas turned around, angry.

"I didn't say that."

"That's your problem Dean! You don't say anything! I always have to find out how you're feeling, you don't tell anyone."

"I'm- I'm sorry." Dean whispered.

He stood, hurt looking, before running out the door.

Cas stared outside at the once beautiful stars that were now like poison.

He felt a tear roll down his cheek as he listened to the impala's engine rev, then drive away.

xxxxx

Sam walked out of his room to find Cas in tears on the ground and Dean gone.

"Cas-"

Cas stood up and quickly wrapped his arms around Sam.

"I'm sorry, Sam..."

A/N: well I had to make up for the fluff last chapter!! Don't come for me tho haha. Anyway, I'll be uploading more now :) and yes this is really short lol


	6. chapter 6

A/N: OH BOY

I FORGOT THIS EXISTED MAYBE

AND ITS ON A CLIFFHANGER

BUT ITS BEEN SO LONG I FORGOT WHY DEAN RAN AWAY

IT WAS REALLY GOOD TOO

BUT NOW I HAVE TO MAKE IT UP

UH SORRY PLEASE LOVE ME

xxxxxxxx

Dean stares at the empty road.

It wasn't his fault.

Ok false- it's completely his fault.

He shouldn't have left, but then again, it's for the better.

Dean still loves Cas with all his heart. That didn't mean Dean deserves Cas's love though.

And yeah, he may have been a drama queen- okay he's being way too dramatic.

Crap.

Dean feels the sudden urge to turn around, to call Cas, apologize. Say they would get through this.

Defeated, he pulls out his cell and calls Cas.

 _Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Ri-_

"Dean?" A soft voice answers.

"Cas.." Dean exhales with relief, "I'm sorry, this was dumb, I shouldn't have left. And-"

"Dean-"

"It's really freakin' stupid. I love you, and I didn't have a reason to go-"

"Dean-"

"I'm sorry-"

"DEAN!"

Dean falls silent.

"It's fine. I'm sorry I blew up at you. It was irrational-" Cas says quietly.

"No-" Dean tries to interrupt.

"It was. I'm sorry, please come home?"

Cas's voice is so soft and sweet, Dean feels his face melt into a gentle smile.

"Of course. See you soon."

There's the small click that lets Dean know Cas has hung up.

And with that, he turns abruptly and drives back home.

A/N: I HAVENT UPLOADED IN 3 MONTHS OOOOOF


End file.
